Counterfeit goods and particularly counterfeit consumer goods typically display a trademark or other indicator of source which is identical to, or cannot be readily distinguished from, a protected trademark. In many instances, counterfeit goods appear to be identical or substantially so, to a well known or popular good; however, typically manufactured using inferior materials or low cost processes. For counterfeit goods involving digital media, although the content may be identical, licensing fees and/or royalties associated with the licensed version of the work are not paid to the rightful parties. Counterfeit goods encompass all products made to closely imitate the appearance of a product of another party, so as to mislead consumers.
Although numerous anti-counterfeiting technologies have been developed, a need remains for a new strategy which enables a consumer to conveniently and quickly assess, typically at a retail venue such as a store, whether a displayed good originated from its indicated source or manufacturer.